Hades: La Última Cruzada
by GMaoBermudez
Summary: Equestria, año 2015 A.E. Hades: El Señor Oscuro de Érebo regresa a Equestria después de 100 años de letargo para liderar una nueva cruzada por conquistar el Reino de Equestria y todo el planeta Tierra, sin embargo Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, lucharán al lado de las Princesas Celestia y Luna por salvar al mundo y evitar el reinado de la Oscuridad Eterna.
1. Introducción

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Hades: La Última Cruzada**

Introducción: Renacen las Tinieblas

Año 5 de la Reconciliación del Sol y la Luna. (2015 A.E.)

Tras la reaparición del Imperio de Cristal y la derrota del diabólico Rey Sombra con la Luz y el Amor del Corazón de Cristal, la Tierra entra en una nueva  
y próspera época de Paz y Armonía sin precedentes. Sin embargo, la Paz se interrumpe a causa un aura oscura y maligna que se ha liberado.

Las Sombras de la Muerte emergen de los abismos del Érebo trayendo muerte y destrucción a todos los seres vivos, la Oscuridad se cierne en las almas de aquellos  
que sucumben ante su maligno y perverso poder, las tinieblas perciben y saborean el odio, el rencor, la ira, los celos, la envidia, la sed de poder, placer por el dinero en los corazones de los seres vivientes y es de ahí de dónde se alimentan y ganan más fuerzas.

Una noche, entre las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las Nobles hermanas, unos ponis unicornios pretendían invocar el poder de las Tinieblas, usando el poder de la  
magia negra que emana de sus corrompidos y retorcidos corazones, con el propósito de despertar de su letargo a un antiguo y temible Rey que destruirá el eterno reinado del Sol y la Luna en la Tierra, y con ello, creará con el fuego de la oscuridad y el poder de la muerte..., un "nuevo mundo"...

Y Ahora..., 100 más tarde..., la Oscuridad revive a su eterno y poderoso aprendiz.

Un antiguo Señor Oscuro renace de las cenizas como un Fénix Oscuro para liderar un nuevo ejército, emprender una nueva cruzada para conquistar el Reino de Equestria, y con ello, crear el Reino de la Oscuridad Eterna.

Una nueva guerra cósmica entre la Luz y la Oscuridad por el destino de la Tierra ha comenzado.

Hades, el Señor del Érebo y Emperador de las Tinieblas Infernales camina entre los vivos... una vez más.

Esta historia continuará...


	2. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 1

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad**  
 **Hades La Última Cruzada**

Capítulo 00/01: El Camino hacia Hades, Parte 1.

En el Principio, todo era Caos absoluto y eterna Oscuridad. Hasta que de pronto..., una voz eterna, infinita y omnipotente como el rugido de un León pronunció el  
primer Hágase y de ahí surgió una colorida chispa mágica que explotó violentamente hasta expandir su Luz y sus colores a lo largo de inmenso vacio deforme del Caos haciendo retroceder a las Eternas Tinieblas, y así comenzó a existir la Armonía como principio universal, eterno y absoluto de toda la inmensa Creación.

Desde ese entonces, hubo interminable paz y calma a lo largo de la Eternidad, hasta que cierto evo, un espíritu de Luz se rebeló ansiando el Poder absoluto sobre toda la Creación tras esto, entregó todo su ser la Eterna Oscuridad y junto a las estrellas que arrastró a su rebelión, estalló la Primera batalla entre el Orden y el Caos, la Luz y la Oscuridad, el Bien y el Mal que dió inicio a una eterna, cruenta y terrible guerra que perduraría eones, eras y siglos hasta la fecha de Hoy.

El eterno Conflicto, inicio en el plano espiritual y ahora continúa aquí, en la Tierra de Equestria y en el plano material.

Innumerables guerras, conflictos y batallas sacudieron el Reino de Equestria y a todo el planeta durante incontables eras hasta la fecha.

Ahora, las que comandan el Eterno Conflicto contra el Mal, son 2 nobles hermanas que controlan el Sol y la Luna brindando Armonía a todos los Ponis:las Princesas  
Celestia y Luna. Pero ellas, ya no están solas, porque ahora cuentan con aliados muy poderosos, 6 jóvenes yeguas, 6 guerreras ponis, 2 ponis de cada raza: Unicornio, Pegaso y Terrestre, ellas 6 son las encarnaciones de los Espíritus de la Armonía. Son las Mane 6.

Esta es la historia resumida de Equestria y de estas 6 ponis que arriesgaron sus vidas por proteger el Reino de Equestria de las fuerzas del Mal.

Remontémonos a la era Pre-clásica...

En aquella época, existían 3 razas de ponis: Unicornios (quienes se encargaban de manipular la magia y los astros), Pegasos (quienes controlaban el clima) y por  
último los Terrestres (quienes labraban la tierra para conseguir sus frutos).

Por aquella época, estas 3 razas vivían en cierta armonía, pues en sus corazones había un odio mutuo que congelaba sus corazones como la tierra permanece fría y helada por el invierno eterno provocado por los Windigos, espíritus equinos que se alimentan del odio, el egoísmo y la ira.

Por ello, las 3 razas ponis decidieron establecer una reunión entre sus 3 líderes para buscar una salida a dicha crisis: buscar nuevas tierras y crear un nuevo  
asentamiento para vivir, pero en vez de ser una solución, la situación empeoró ya que las 3 razas ponis vieron en dicha propuesta una especie de competencia sin  
sentido.

Tras esto, los 3 líderes: el Canciller Puddinghead (terrestres), Comandante Huracán (pegasos) y la Princesa Platino (unicornios) junto a sus 3 asistentes:  
Smart Cookie (terrestres), el Soldado Pansy (pegasos) y la alumna de Star Swirl el Barbado; el unicornio más importante de la época; Clover la Sabia (unicornios)  
empezaron a viajar por tierra, mar y aire en busca de su Tierra Prometida.

Al llegar a las nuevas tierras, donde regaba la leche y la miel (tierra próspera, hermosa y abundante), los 3 líderes comenzaron con su fundación por separado,  
sin embargo al darse cuenta de que los tres descubrieron el mismo territorio la situación empeoró cada vez más, el odio entre los líderes provocó que los Windigos  
trajeran el eterno invierno a estas fértiles tierras y con ello, los 3 líderes fueron congelados, con la excepción de sus asistentes cuyos corazones no algergaban  
odio mutuo, por ello se mantuvieron a salvo de la tormenta en una cueva y se dieron que la única forma de poner fin a este invierno y a una eternidad de odio sin  
sentido es llevándose recíprocamente bien y en armonía.

Así, de esa amistad nació un enorme corazón de fuego que derritió la nieve y el hielo, provocando que los Windigos y su eterna ventisca desaparezcan para siempre, y así los ponis se reconciliaron y fundaron una nueva nación basándose en la amistad, respeto, el amor mutuo y la armonía nombrándola: Equestria, marcando el inicio de la Época Clásica. Tras esto, las tres razas construyen la ciudad capital y la bautizan con el nombre de Canterlot ydespués celebraron una fiesta conocida bajo el nombre de: "La Gran Gala del Galope".

Años después de la fundación de Equestria, dos Unicornios: Celestia y Luna, fueron elegidas para gobernar juntas el Reino de Equestria en Paz y Armonía. Las 2 hermanas llegaron a convertirse en alicornio y fueron coronadas como Princesas trayendo paz al reino controlando el día y la noche, respectivamente. Aquella se le conoce como la Primera Era del Sol y la Luna.

Empero, una criatura del caos, un draconequus llamado Discord usurpó el trono y llegó así a apoderarse del reino creando desorden y caos por doquier. Inaugurando así la Era del Caos reinante.

Las hermanas fueron despojadas del trono, y por ello se dedicaron a vagar por toda la tierra a encontrar conocimiento y sabiduría, también buscar la forma de derrotar a Discord.

Tras años de búsqueda, lograron encontrar una forma de vencer al Mal provocado por Discord, incluso a cualquier amenaza, un conjunto de 6 gemas mágicas dotadas de poder divino cuya Luz extirpa las Tinieblas: Los Elementos de la Armonía.

Así, usando el poder de dichos elementos, unidas lograron vencer a Discord restaurando la Paz y la Armonía a Equestria convirtiéndolo en una estatua de piedra. Así, se inició la Segunda Era del Sol y la Luna.

Unos pocos años después, una nación del Ártico Norte de Equestria llamada el Imperio de Cristal fue sometida a la tiranía de un Unicornio con un corazón tan negro como la noche llamado Rey Sombra, las nobles hermanas usando su magia derrotaron al maligno rey, pero aún así no lograron salvar al Imperio de Cristal de su inminente desaparición junto con sus habitantes, por ello sus sobrevivientes fueron muy pocos o aún se desconocían los datos.

Así, las nobles princesas lograron lidiar juntas incontables batallas y gobernaron el reino en Armonía. Juntas eran imparables e invencibles, hasta que por un golpe  
del destino ocurrió algo terrible...

Al ver que los ponis se cansaban de jugar el día entero, llegaba la noche y ellos se iban a dormir a sus camas. Y Luna sin comprender la importancia del descanso y al  
creer que los ponis prefería mucho más el día que la noche, su corazón se llenó de envidia, odio, ira y celos contra su propia hermana... y eso la llevó a convertirse  
en La maligna Reina de la Noche Eterna: Nightmare Moon.

Celestia al no poder combatir a su hermana menor y no poder convencerla, se vió obligada con el alma destrozada a usar los Elementos de la Armonía contra ella y con ello sellarla en la Luna por 1000 largos y dolorosos años.

Así, Celestia y Luna pierden su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía.

Tras esto, Celestia gobernó sola el Reino de Equestria por 1000 años trayendo el Sol y la Luna por su propia cuenta, incluso defendiendo el reino de todo tipo de  
amenazas y con ello conoció a incontables amigos y aliados con el pasar de los siglos.

Aún así, Celestia pasó día y noche rezando al Cielo por su amada hermana menor que se encontraba recluida en la Luna para que de su alma saliera todo el odio y la  
maldad que la corrompían.

Debido a eso, ese periódo de 1000 años se le conocía también como la Era del Sol Solitario.

8 siglos después, un grupos de ponis terrestres: la familia Apple, dedicada al cultivo de las manzanas viajó hasta el centro de Equestria y allí fundaron un pueblito  
llamado Ponyville gracias a sus famosas jaleas y pasteles de manzana trueno.

Un siglo más tarde, comienza algo increíble: a lo largo de años, 6 ponis nacerán.

La primera en nacer, fue una hermosa yegua unicornio de crin blance y melena azul llamada Rarity,  
la segunda, una pegaso linda y tímida de crin amarilla y melena rosa llamada Fluttershy,  
la tercera una poni terrestre rosada: Pinkie Pie,  
la cuarta es una pegaso azul con melena de arcoiris: Rainbow Dash,  
la quinta, una terrestre anaranjada con crin rubia, Applejack de la familia Apple,  
y por último, una unicornio lavanda: Twilight Sparkle.

Todas ellas serían las elegidas para luchar y velar por la Paz y la Armonía de Equestria aún sin saber que ese sería su destino.

Las 6 ponis llegaron a la niñez, y ahí ocurriría algo completamente inimaginable e inesperado, a todas ellas les llegaría el día en que ellas descubrirían su don o  
talento especial, y con ello: Un gran Arcoíris Sónico se alzó en el Cielo y eso provocó que todas las 6 descubrieran su talento especial y lograran así conseguir sus  
cutiemarks, aquel fue el evento más grande que cambió sus vidas, para siempre.

Años después de aquel, llega la etapa de la pubertad y la adolescencia...

Ahora que las ponis descubrieron su talento especial, cada una vive sus propia vida aún desconociendo que espiritualmente estaban recíprocamente conectadas:

-Twilight Sparkle, al llegar a cumplir una edad equivalente a los 13 años, llegó a convertirse en Bibliotecaria en Canterlot y aún seguía siendo una estudiante  
prodigio de la Princesa Celestia, pero no esta sola, Spike es quien siempre trabaja con ella como su asistente #1.  
-Applejack, al ser un año mayor que Twilight continúa trabajando para su familia en la venta de postres, dulces y todo lo relacionado con la agricultura y  
las manzanas, y eso sí, llegó a desarrollar una gran fuerza física en sus cascos gracias a su laboriosidad y diligencia.  
-Rainbow Dash, anhela con algún día llegar a pertenecer a los Wonderbolts, pero mientras tanto trabaja en las labores del clima pero en sus ratos libres,  
descansa e incluso practica su velocidad y vuelo acrobático.  
-Pinkie Pie, trabaja en la pastelería del Sr. y la Sra. Cake, organiza fiestas, idea bromas inofensivas, pero divertidas y compone sus propias cancionesen sus  
tiempos libres.  
-Fluttershy, tiene su propia cabaña cerca al bosque Everfree, y se dedica a cuidar de los animales y de la flora silvestre.  
-Rarity, al ser la más adulta después de Fluttershy, ahora trabaja como diseñadora de modas en el Carrusel Boutique, diseñando hermosos vestidos con gemas de gran brillo.

Sin embargo, al llegar el día más largo del Milésimo Año...

Twilight Sparkle, al estudiar los Elementos de la Armonía y la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, descubrió que en el Solsticio de Invierno, Nightmare Moon saldría de su  
prisión y regresaría para gobernar el Reino de Equestria trayendo la Noche Eterna.

Al avisar a la Princesa Celestia de tal amenaza inminente, la Soberana de Equestria tenía mejores planes para su estudiante, enviarla con su asistente Spike a  
Ponyville con el pretexto de revisar los preparativos de la Celebración del Verano, pero el verdadero propósito era hacer amistades.

Así Twilight Sparkle accedió a realizar tal mandado real, con tal de seguir enfocada en continuar estudiando acerca la Profecía del regreso de la Yegua en la Luna,  
en la Biblioteca Golden Oaks de Ponyville.

Durante la realización de dicha labor, Twilight Sparkle poco a poco fue conociendo a quienes serían sus mejores amigas, las ya mencionadas 5 ponis de Ponyville: Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy.

Pero aún así, Twilight Sparkle todavía seguía sin estar interesada en hacer amistades, ya que consideraba la convivencia y la socialización como un obstáculo para sus  
estudios.

Hasta que por la noche, llegaría la hora cero de la Profecía...

Cuando todo Ponyville se reunió en su ayuntamiento para celebrar el Primer Amanecer del Verano, ocurrió algo terrible...

¡La Princesa Celestia desapareció!, y para colmo de males...

Nightmare Moon... ha regresado, para traer la Noche Eterna.

Nightmare Moon: Recuerden este día ponis, porque será el último. Desde este momento, la noche durará... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!, ¡HA HA HA HA HA!.

Equestria estaba en grave peligro, y por ello, Twilight Sparkle fue de regreso a la Biblioteca a buscar más información acerca de los Elementos de la Armonía para así  
buscar la manera de detener a Nightmare Moon y rescatar a su maestra.

No obstante, sus esfuerzos aún seguían siendo en vano. Pero al ver que Rainbow Dash y las otras ponis siguieron a Twilight en busca de respuestas, esta última les  
explicó todo las 5 ponis querían saber respecto a la situación.

Twilight Sparkle: Leí acerca de la terrible profecía, algo llamado los Elementos de la Armonía son los únicos que pueden detenerla, pero no sé que son, dónde están y  
para qué sirven.

Pinkie Pie: (interrumpe bruscamente a Twilight buscando el libro que Twilight necesitaba) Elementos de la Armonía, una guía de referencia.

Twilight Sparkle: (empujando bruscamente a Pinkie Pie) ¿Cómo la encontraste?

Pinkie Pie: (responde brincando y cantando) Estaba en la E...

Y así, con tal información obtenida..., todas las 6 juntas se adentraron todas juntas a lo profundo del bosque Everfree para detener la maldad de Nightmare Moon.

Pese a ello, Nightmare Moon las estaría esperando en lo profundo del Bosque, y por ello les preparó una incontable serie de obstáculos en el camino que detendrían su avance hasta el Castillo de las nobles hermanas.

Pero todas las 5 ponis con sus respectivos talentos lograron sortear todos los obstáculos uno a uno, y de ahí Twilight Sparkle aprendió a conocer un poco más a sus 5  
nuevas mejores amigas.

Al final, todas las 6 lograron entrar a las ruinas del Antiguo Castillo de las Nobles Hermanas encontrando así los Elementos de la Armonía, no obstante sólo habían 5,  
pero con los 5 reunidos y fusionados con una chispa de magia, renacería el 6to y último Elemento.

Pero no contaban con que Nightmare Moon jugaría su última carta robándose los Elementos de la Armonía para así lograr consumar su venganza.

Twilight también desapareció juntos con los 5 elementos en el acto, y tras esto, las otras 5 ponis fueron a buscarla a la cima del castillo abandonado.

La unicornio lavanda se enfrentó a Nightmare Moon tratando de recuperar los Elementos y hacer reaparecer el sexto Elemento usando toda su magia.

No obstante, al ver que el hechizo no funcionó, Nightmare Moon destruyó los 5 elementos en frente de la unicornio lavanda y así proclamó su victoria final.

No obstante, al creer que toda esperanza estaba perdida, Twilight Sparkle descubrió una epifanía:

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Creíste que vencerías a los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil?. Pues te equivocas, porque sus espíritus... ¡Están aquí!

Así, Twilight reveló que cada poni representa con sus corazones su respectivo elemento...

-Applejack, la Honestidad.  
-Fluttershy, la Bondad.  
-Pinkie Pie, La Risa.  
-Rarity, La Generosidad.  
-Y Rainbow Dash, la Lealtad.

En ese entonces, Twilight al descubrir la Amistad, despertó la Chispa mágica que habitaba en su corazón dando a luz en sexto elemento: La Magia.

Con el poder de los Elementos, las 6 ponis derrotaron finalmente a Nightmare Moon y con ello salvaron a Equestria de la Noche Eterna.

Tras esto, el Sol se alza nuevamente en el horizonte y la Princesa Celestia reaparece ante su estudiante y sus nuevas amigas...

Princesa Celestia: He visto cada una de las señales que indicaban el regreso de Nightmare Moon y supe que tenías la magia para vencerla.  
Pero, no sería posible usarla, hasta dejar que la Magia de la Amistad entrara en tu corazón.

Así, tras los restos de la armadura de Nightmare Moon, estaba una joven Princesa Luna, libre de toda maldad. Ambas se reconcilian y vuelve a reinar juntas después de 1000 años de soledad. Terminando así la era del Sol Solitario y comenzando la Tercera Era del Sol y la Luna.

Luego de sus primera batalla, las 6 ponis regresan a Ponyville junto a las Princesas a celebrar el Inicio del Verano y el regreso de la Princesa Luna.

Aún así, Twilight estaba muy triste al saber que recién haber descubierto la Amistad, tendría que regresar a Canterlot a terminar con sus estudios.

Sin embargo, la Princesa Celestia decretó que desde ese día en adelante, su alumna Twilight Sparkle tendría una nueva misión para Equestria:Reportar sus hallazgos  
y estudios realizados acerca de la Magia de la Amistad desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville junto a sus 6 nuevas amigas.

Y desde aquel entonces, Twilight Sparkle se convirtieron en las nuevas Guardianas de la Armonía, defensoras de la Paz y la Armonía en la Tierra, más ellas continuarían sus vidas como jóvenes normales en su labor de aprender sobre la Magia de la Amistad, viviendo incontables aventuras, conociendo nuevos amigos, rivales, e incluso experimentando cosas nuevas juntas.

Un año después del regreso de la Princesa Luna, se despertaría pronto una nueva amenaza. Discord pronto volvería a ser libre para desatar el caos en toda la faz de la Tierra.

Al notar los desordenes naturales como los conejos con zancos largos, las nubes de algodón de azúcar con Lluvia de Chocolate, las 6 ponis irían de camino a reunirse  
con la Princesa Celestia a enfrentar dicha amenaza, pero los Elementos de la Armonía desaparecieron completamente de su escondite en el castillo y sólo Discord podría ser el responsable.

Así que para encontrar los elementos, las Ponis, aún sin cuernos o alas se embarcaron en una nueva aventura para regresar la Armonía a Equestria enfrentando al monstruo del Caos y el desorden: Discord.

Discord: (riendo ante las ponis) Deberían ver la cara que pusieron, no tiene precio. (otra vez la risa)

Y así, al adentrarse en el laberinto del Jardín del Castillo, las ponis descubrieron que Discord era un hueso duro de roer ya que fácilmente fueron sometidas a la  
influencia caótica del draconequus, perdiendo poco a poco lo que solían ser:

-La lealtad pasó a ser traición e indiferencia.  
-La honestidad en hipocresía y mentira.  
-La generosidad en codicia y egoísmo.  
-La bondad en maldad y aversión.  
-La alegría en amargura y rabia...

...y al final, Twilight perdió su fe en la amistad. Y con ello Discord cantó victoria.

Twilight Sparkle: Con amigos así, ¿quién necesita de enemigos?...

Continuará...


	3. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 2

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad  
Hades La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/02: El Camino hacia Hades Parte 2

Luego de haber perdido su fe en la amistad, la chispa de su corazón se apagó para siempre. Y así Discord obtuvo su victoria luego de haber envenenando las almas de las 6 ponis haciendo que pierdan su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía.

Así, Discord obtuvo su victoria viendo a Twilight sola y triste y a cada poni irse por su lado.

Mientras el caos imperaba en Equestria, la Princesa Celestia devolvió todas y cada una de las lecciones de amistad que Twilight le escribió para hacerle recordar quiénes y cuál es su deber en este mundo: ¡Ser una Guardiana de la Armonía!.

Y así, Twilight poco a poco fue liberando a sus amigas del trance discordante de Discord haciendo que vuelvan a ser lo que solían ser sólo que más fuertes, valientes y dispuestas que nunca a enfrentar a Discord.

Discord: (bebiendo un vaso de chocoleche) "El caos es realmente lo más maravilloso que existe"

Twilight Sparkle: (interrumpiendo su regondeante victoria) "¿SÍ?, pues no hay nada más maravilloso que el poder de la Amistad"

Usando el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, restauraron el Reino de Equestria borrando todo el Caos y el Desorden que Discord provocó mientras que este último terminó convertido nuevamente en piedra, pero su alma encerrada en otra dimensión.

Princesa Celestia: "Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar nuevamente el heroísmo de estas 6 amigas que lograron vencer al villano Discord y salvaron a Equestria del Eterno Caos"

Tras esto, las ponis celebraron junto con la Princesa Celestia y todo sus súbditos su gran victoria contra el Monstruo del Caos y crearon para ello otro vitral junto al de la Derrota de Nightmare Moon para conmemorar otra victoria épica de la Luz y la Armonía, por parte de estas 6 guerreras legendarias.

Y así, unos meses pasaron y la Paz vuelve al reino de Equestria..., mientras las Mane 6 continúan con su labor de reportar nuevas lecciones sobre la Amistad a la Princesa Celestia, luego de vivir incontables aventuras y experiencias juntas.

Después, llegó la hora de celebrar una Gran Boda Real en Canterlot.

Shinning Armor, capitan de la Guardia de Canterlot y el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle se va casar con la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence), la sobrina de las Princesas Celestia y Luna, también conocida como la Princesa de Cristal.

Las Mane 6 fueron invitadas no sólo a celebrar la boda sino también para arreglar y organizar los preparativos, sin embargo Twilight Sparkle aún estaba muy molesta con su hermano mayor por no decirle las cosas de frente, pero él le explicó que Canterlot se encontraba en estado de Alerta ya que una nueva amenaza latente se infiltró clandestinamente en la ciudad capital.

Tras esto, Twilight y su hermano hablaron acerca de la boda y la alta seguridad que rodea la capital y después procedieron a hablar de la boda, tras esto Twilight accedió a convertirse en su dama de honor, pero aún seguía con la incognita de saber quién era Mi Amore Cadenza le revela que era en realidad Cadence, su niñera de la infancia.

Luego, Twilight y Cadence se reencuentran después de años de no verse, pero ahí se nota que la actitud de esta última ya no era la misma de antes, ya empezaba a actuar de manera maleducada y caprichosa antes los otros ponis, despertando así las sospechas en Twilight. Pues daban la impresión de ser una impostora, pero al final nadie le creyó, terminando presa de la maldad de la villana que con ello llevó encontrar a la verdadera Cadence en las grutas de Cristal de Canterlot, la prisión para los codiciosos y aváros.

Así, ambas lograron salir de dichas grutas y desenmascarar a la falsa Cadence revelando su verdadera identidad: la reina Chrysalis. Ella y su ejército de simuladores, fueron la amenaza que se infiltró en Canterlot para conquistar Equestria a través del engaño y el amor como fuerte para alimentar su maligno poder.

Twilight y sus amigas intentaron detenerlos, no obstante, los simuladores las superaron en número, por ello, Cadence y Shinning Armor logran derrotar a Chrysalis y a sus simuladores usando el poder del amor en su contra para desterrarlos de Equestria haciendo que el reino se encuentre a salvo.

Tras esto, Shinning Armor y Cadence lograron finalmente casarse y así el Reino de Equestria volvió a gozar de prospera paz y armonía sin precedentes.

Continuará...


	4. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 3

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad  
Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/03: El Camino hacia Hades parte 3

Transcurrieron unos cuantos meses después de la Boda Real en Canterlot, y ahora ocurre algo inesperado...

Un nuevo reino aparece en el Ártico Norte de Equestria tras mil años de haber sido borrado de la faz de la Tierra: El Imperio de Cristal y un nuevo enemigo: El Rey Sombra, quien fuere el terrible tirano que sometió al Imperio a una terrible era de esclavitud, hasta que fue derrotado por las nobles hermanas y lanzó una maldición que llevó al reino y a la mayoría de sus habitantes a desaparecer con él de la faz de la Tierra por más de un milenio.

Es ahí, donde la Princesa Celestia recurre a llamar a su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle a proteger el Imperio de Cristal de la maldad del oscuro rey unicornio cómo si se tratase de una prueba muy diferente, pero tendrá que hacer con la ayuda de sus 5 amiga, Spike, su hermano Shinning Armor y la Princesa Cadence.

Al llegar las Mane 6 al Ártico Norte, se encuentran con Shinning Armor tras enterarse de que la oscura esencia del Rey Sombra andaba merodeando en el frio eterno del Ártico, cuando se toparon con el rey unicornio, Shinning intentó enfrentarlo pero su magia al igual que su cuerno fueron inutilizados.

Después de haber pasado el peligro las Mane 6 y Shinning Armor llegan por fin al Imperio de Cristal, y luego van al castillo a visitar a la Princesa Cadence quien con su magia se la pasó día y noche protegiendo el reino y sus habitantes con todas sus fuerzas, sin comer y sin dormir.

Por ello, Twilight y sus amigas tuvieron que recurrir a buscar la manera de mantener a salvo el Imperio de Cristal de la maldad del Rey Sombra, después de arduo intentos de busqueda sin resultado, recurrieron a la Biblioteca y allí descubrieron que existía un festival llamado la Feria de Cristal dedicada a un artefacto místico llamado el Corazón de Cristal que era lo único que le brindaba luz a todo el Imperio. Así, todas las Mane 6 se habían esforzado para hacer que el Imperio de Cristal recuperada su Magia luego de su desaparición por 1000 años inaugurando la Feria de Cristal.

Mientras, Twilight y Spike se encontraban realizando la prueba de fuego que la Princesa le puso para pasar a otro nivel en sus estudios arcanos. Pero, dicha prueba era un hueso duro de roer con incontables acertijos y con el Rey Sombra acechando el Imperio de Cristal.

En aquel momento, cuando el Imperio de Cristal iba a perder sus perder debido a que Cadence se sentía cada vez más débil por falta de sueño y alimento, el Rey Sombra aprovechaba para atacar la nación y a sus habitantes atemorizados.

Cuando Twilight pasó las pruebas más difíciles junto con Spike, su dragón asistente, ambos lograron encontrar el Corazón de Cristal que estaba escondido en la torre del Castillo. Twilight sentía que llegó su momento de aprobar, pero el Rey Sombra la acorraló junto con Spike evitando que la Luz vuelva brillar en el Imperio.

En el momento en el que toda esperanza parecía perdidad, Twilight tuvo una idea: le ordenó llevar el Corazón de Cristal a Cadence para salvar al Imperio y vencer al Rey Sombra.

Así lo hizo, Spike asumió tal responsabilidad, pero el Rey Sombra se lanzó al ataque dejando de ser una sombra y materializándose completamente. No obstante, Shinning Armor aventó a Cadence para rescatar a Spike y el Corazón de Cristal.

Tras esto, Cadence ordenó a sus súbditos llenar el corazón con todo su amor y su luz para restaurar por completo el Imperio y salvar a los ponis de Cristal.

Con esto, el Rey Sombra y su magia fueron destruidos permanentemente.

Así, ocurrió algo inesperado, todos fueron sometidos a la Cristalización incluyendo a Twilight, su hermano Shinning, Cadence, sus amigas y Spike, y como si fuera poco, desde el Imperio de Cristal se comenzó a emitir una increíble, hermosa, mágica y colorida aurora boreal por todo el Imperio y por toda Equestria indicando su gran influencia de luz, amor y esperanza.

Con esto, el Reino de Equestria volvió a entrar una próspera época de Paz y Armonía sin precedentes. Aparte, Twilight finalmente logró aprobar el examen.

Continuará...


	5. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 4

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad**

 **Hades: La Última Cruzada**

Capítulo 00/03: El Camino hacia Hades Parte 4

Especial 1: La Gran y Poderosa Trixie

Unos meses luego de la derrota de Nightmare Moon y el regreso de la Princesa Luna, la calma vuelve al Reino de Equestria.

No obstante, una unicornio viajera llega a Ponyville para hacer gala de su magia, se llamaba así misma la grande y poderosa Trixie quien presumía

haber usado sus poderes para vencer a la Osa Mayor y de su propio talento en la magia, para desagrado de Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash quienes

la desafiaron, pero al final terminaron siendo humilladas por la unicornio azul.

La única que no quiso desafiar a Trixie fue Twilight Sparkle por temor a perder sus amistades sólo por el hecho de Trixie presumiera de su talento en

la Magia.

Pero todo se salió de control cuando dos unicornios de edad escolar; Snips y Snails trajeron la Osa Mayor del Bosque Everfree a Ponyville solo para

que Trixie demostrara que tal supuesta empresa fue real, pero al final no lo fue, todo fue falso y la Osa Mayor fue causando terror a todo el pueblo

hasta que Twilight Sparkle fue la única que logró vencerla. Pero la criatura no era una Osa Mayor sino una Menor y estaba muy molesta por que

Snips y Snails la despertaron y por ende Twilight necesitó de música y leche para calmar a la osa y enviarla a su cueva en el Bosque Everfree.

Tras esto, todos los ponis aclamaron a Twilight por tal proeza, incluso Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity la felicitaron también por el que hecho de que

Twilight era alguien muy humilde a pesar de su gran destreza con la magia.

Mientras tanto, Trixie juró que regresaría algún día a buscar venganza contra Twilight Sparkle por tal afrenta, y mientras buscaba la venganza, Trixie

fue objeto de burla en casi todas partes de Equestria por el incidente de la Osa Mayor que hasta fue obligada a trabajar en la granjas de rocas de

Ponyville para buscar pronto una forma de superar a Twilight Sparkle.

Luego de tanto trabajo, consiguió en Trottingham un artefacto místico llamado el Amuleto del Alicornio, un instrumento dotado de una magia

sumamente poderosa pero a la vez demasiado peligrosa.

Con el Amuleto puesto, Trixie hace su reaparición en Ponyville causando estragos en el pueblo y perturbando la paz. Ahí, cuando Twilight aparece,

ahí llegaría el momento de su venganza, retarla a un Duelo Mágico, el ganador se queda, pero el perdedor será exiliado.

Al principio Twilight se negaba, pero luego tanta insistencia por parte de Trixie, Twilight accede al final y ahí es dónde comienza el Duelo de Magia.

Ahí, Twilight lanzó sus mejores trucos aprendidos para contrarrestar los de Trixie, sin embargo, esta última utilizó su último truco bajo la magia: alterar

la edad biológica de un poni. Y al ver que Twilight no logró realizar el hechizo, Trixie prevaleció y al final venció en el duelo de magia.

Tras esto, Trixie desterró a Twilight Sparkle de Ponyville y gobernó el pueblo con pezuña de acero gracias al poder del Amuleto del Alicornio.

Mientras, Twilight Sparkle, desperada, practíca el hechizo de edad para vencer a Trixie pero no lo logra, por ende, la unicornio lavanda fue a buscar

a Zecora para perfeccionar sus habilidades mágicas y buscar cómo fue posible que Trixie superara a Twilight y se volviera mucho más poderosa que

ella.

En Ponyville, Applejack y las otras ponis buscaron una forma de recuperar a Twilight y vencer a Trixie y gracias a un libro oculto en la biblioteca Golden

Oak, descubrieron que había que quitarle a Trixie el Amuleto del Alicornio para así liberar a Ponyville de su tiranía.

Luego de que Twilight y sus amigas se reencontraran en la casa de Zecora, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en unir sus fuerzas para vencer a Trixie con

una magia que ella aún no conocia.

Así, Twilight con un collar mágico y sus amigas entraron en acción, habia llegado la hora del segundo round.

Trixie comenzo repitiendo su hechizo de edad sobre Snips y Snails, luego llegó el turno de Twilight Sparkle y esta vez logró dominar el hechizo de edad

con Applejack y Rarity como voluntarias, después aplica un hechizo de clonación sobre Rainbow Dash, después hace que Pinkie Pie toque varios

instrumentos al mismo tiempo y al Final, Applejack se convirtió en un semental gracias a la magia de Twilight.

Tras esto, Trixie usa su magia para robarle el amuleto a Twilight quitándose consigo el Amuleto del Alicornio, no obstante, Rainbow Dashle quita el

Amuleto maligno a Trixie y con ello Zecora lo guarda en un cofre para que no vuelva a caer en las pezuñas de otro poni, así Twilight explica que logró

vencer a Trixie usando la magia de la Amistad, con la estrategia del trabajo en equipo.

Así, Trixie fue nuevamente derrotada y Ponyville fue liberada de su yugo, tras esto Twilight realiza un espectáculo de magia para la Princesa Celestia

y unos embajadores de Arabia Sentada basado en malabares con animales y al final, Trixie termina el acto con pirotécnia para así reiniciar su vida

y procurar actuar con más humildad y usar su magia para bien y no para mal.

Y desde aquel entonces, con el perdón de Twilight Sparkle, Trixie se apodó así misma: La Grande y Apologética Trixie.

Con ello, Trixie se volvió una aliada muy importante para el reino de Equestria y un contacto especial para la Princesa Luna.

Continuará...


	6. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 5

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Hades: La ltima Cruzada

Cap tulo 00/05: El Camino hacia Hades parte 5

Especial 2: La revancha de la Reina Chrysalis, Parte 1

Unos meses despu s la Boda Real en la Ciudad de Canterlot, el reino de Equestria se encuentra en plena v spera de llegada del cometa Secretariat que atraviesa la Nebulosa Cola de Caballo como cada cien a os otorgando una magia sumamente poderosa de m s de un mill n de Estrellas. Mientras,  
las Cutie Mark Crusaders salieron una noche al Bosque Everfree para obtener sus Cutie Marks siendo Zo logas, pero de pronto un grupo de animales con miradas sopechosas y ojos brillosos de color aguamarina aparecieron y atacaron a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Al d a siguiente de su desaparaci n, en Ponyville, todos se comportan de una manera muy extra a y a la vez sospechosa, inclusive con las Cutie Mark Crusaders que regresaron a casa luego del incidente, pero por su rara actitud y dudosa mirada sin alma, parec an otras menos las mismas 3 potrillas sin cutie mark.

Lo mismo le pasa a casi todo Ponyville, todos empiezan a actuar como zombis sin voluntad ni alma propia que hasta las Mane 6 no tienen ni la m s m nima idea de lo que est pasando, as que tras esto, Twilight y sus amigas van a la bibloteca averiguar que ocurre con todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville.

Entonces, Twilight Sparkle empez a recordar la Boda Real de Canterlot y ah supo que la responsable era La Reina Chrysalis y su ej rcito de simuladores que infiltr ndose entre los ciudadanos de Ponyville para invadir Equestria subplantando a todos los ponis y as conquistar el Reino.

Twilight orden a Spike redactar un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia respecto a la precaria situaci n en la que se encontraban. No obstante, recibi una respuesta gen rica, debido a que la Princesa Celestia se encontraba ocupada con otro asunto real de suma importancia.

As que, las ponis y Spike tomaron la decisi n de enfrentar la Invasi n por su propia cuenta, pero ellas sab an que los simuladores las atrapar an si llegaran a salir de la Biblioteca, por lo tanto Pinkie les propuso actuar como zombie para evitar sospechas y luego todas accedieron a rega adientes.

Pero, en el camino, las ponis y Spike vieron que un simulador captur a Derpy y la subplant encerr ndola en una cris lida, cuando los simuladores vieron testigos, las ponis no levantaron ni una leve se al de sospecha contra los simuladores, dado que la estrategia result muy bien.

En aquel momento, Twilight y sus amigas se enteraron de la terrible verdad tras la invasi n, los simuladores reemplazan a los ponis tomando su apariencia f sica, y los encierran en cris lidas y todas han sido reunidas en el interior del ayuntamiento de Ponyville.

Una vez ah , las Mane 6 entraron en combate contra los simuladores, todas ellas lograron atacar con todo lo que ten an: magia, cascos fuertes,  
determinaci n, etc. Hasta que al final de la batalla, Pinkie Pie dispara su ca on de fiesta cubri ndolos de una sustancia gelatinosa y a la vez chiclosa.

Tras esto, Twilight y las 5 liberaron a todos los ponis cautivos del ayuntamiento, mas no pudieron encontrar a las potrillas sin cutiemark. Hasta que de pronto, Spike comenz a eruptar una esfera m gica misteriosa.

Dicha esfera result ser en realidad un vil mensaje de la Reina Chrysalis, quien amenaz las Mane 6 con hacer da o a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sin acud an a su rescate en menos de tres d as, al reino Simulador.

Una vez ah , Twilight se di cuenta de que en esos tres d as, llegar a el Cometa Secretariat y esa podr a ser una gran ventaja para la Reina Chrysalis debido a su gran efecto en criaturas m gicas.

Con la esfera en su poder, que mostraba el mapa hacia el reino de los Simuladores, las Mane 6 se encaminaron a una nueva aventura dejando a Spike a cargo de cuidar a los ciudadanos de Ponyville y esperar un nuevo mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

Continuar ...


	7. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 5 2

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad**

 **Hades: La Última Cruzada**

Capítulo 00/05: El Camino hacia Hades parte 5

Especial 2: La revancha de la Reina Chrysalis, Parte 2

Luego de salir de Ponyville, las Ponis ya se encontrabar en la frontera sur de Equestria, en las Colinas MacIntosh. Las 6 yeguas trazaron una ruta a través de las minas abandonadas de la Cordillera Appleloosan, atravezar el bosque de Leota y con ello llegar al reino de los Simuladores dónde Chrysalis y sus fuerzas aguardan su llegada mientras mantienen a las Cutie Mark Crusaders en cautiverio.

No obstante, lo que ellas no sabían es que dentro de aquellas minas, había un troll de las montañas que les gustaba los ponis. Ese fue su primer obstáculo. Pero al final Rarity logró superarlo creando con su magia unas réplicas exactas de todas las 6 ponis usando un poco de cuerdas, rocas y hojas verdes.

Así, con el troll ocupado jugando con las réplicas, todas se dirigen a buscar un pasadizo para llegar a la salida. Mientras tanto, la Reina Chrysalis se encontraba vigilando a las Mane 6 desde su fortaleza, por ende se dispuso a enviar a sus secuaces para detenerlas en su camino para su diversión, mientras las Cutie Mark Crusaders se encontraban hablando entre sí sobre lo que vieron y como obtener sus cutiemark en crear juguetes o cazar trolls.

Twilight y sus amigas creían fácil el camino, pero sin darse cuenta, los secuaces de Chrysalis provocar un derrumbe que las separó y con ello disfrazarse de las Mane 6 para sembrar la cizaña entre todas ellas.

Tras encontrar un pasadizo lleno de puertas, pero todas las 6 ponis al encontrarse en el mismo punto, ningúna de ellas se veía muy contentas al encontrarse a causa de los simuladores que se encargaron de destruir su amistad sólo para entretener a la Reina Chrysalis.

No obstante, durante su discución, aparencen un grupo de tarántulas gigantescas y violentas, todas intentaron enfrentarlos y combatirlos, pero la situación empeoró aún más. Hasta que de pronto, el troll brony aparece y sin darse cuenta las salva de ser alimento para arácnidos llevándose a la tarántula grande como si fuera su araña de peluche para apapacharlo con muchas ganas, un dato curioso que Pinkie Pie menciona es que el troll se llamaba Jim.

Luego de que el peligro haya pasado, las ponis lograron salir de la cueva sanas y salvas, pero aún así mostraron mucha rabia contra Twilight por elegir el camino a través de las montañas. Mientras todas ellas discutían. la Reina Chrysalis disfrutaba y se entretenía de tal momento cómo si fuera su película o programa de TV favorito.

Luego de dar por terminada la discusión, Twilight y las otras cinco se separan en grupos de 2 (Applejack con Rarity, Twilight con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash con Pinkie Pie). Así, todas por separado se dirigieron al bosque de Leota en camino al reino de los Simuladores, aún cuando Twilight era la única del grupo en poseer el mapa.

¿Acaso se habrá dado por terminada su bella amistad?

Continuará...


	8. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 5 3

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad**

 **Hades: La Última Cruzada**

Capítulo 00/05: El Camino hacia Hades parte 5

Especial 2: La revancha de la Reina Chrysalis, Parte 3

Remontándonos al final de la Boda Real, Chrysalis y sus tropas fueron expulsados de Canterlot gracias al explosivo poder del Amor emitido por Shinning Armor y la Princesa Cadence, demostrando que el Amor puede mucho más que el engaño y la ambición.

Tras su cataclísmica derrota, la Reina Chrysalis y su ejército aterrizan en un pueblito poblado de lindos gatitos llenos de amor y ternura, y esto para fortuna de los Simuladores, aunque infortunio para los habitantes, se convirtió en su nuevo abastecimiento de comida y en una nueva colonia para sus dominios. Todo ellos para reunir fuerzas, reorganizarse y planear otra estrategia para conquistar el Reino de Equestria.

Una vez ahí, la Reina Chrysalis enfocó su terrible venganza en Twilight Sparkle y con el paso del Cometa Secretariat por la Nebulosa Cola de Caballo, encontró el modo perfecto de vengarse de ella y de sus amigas: drenar y absorser toda su energía y magia.

Ahora, regresemos al presente, cuando Chrysalis está así de cerca de consumar su venganza, aunque durantes estos 2 días y medio, las Cutie Mark Crusaders eran su más terrible dolor de Cabeza, pues ellas eran incapaces de guardar durante su cautiverio.

Pero eso no parecía obstáculo para la Reina Chrysalis y sus malévolos, pues viendo a través de su bola de cristal a nuestras 6 heroínas separadas y por su lado era su mayor entretenimiento.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Leota...

Las 6 ponis dispersadas en dúos, buscaban la manera de sobrevivir al bosque y de acampar antes de llegar al castillo de la Reina Chrysalis:

-Twilight y Fluttershy, organizaron una fogata.

-Rarity y Applejack, preparon su tienda de campaña, excepto que Rarity fue quien la organizó a su estilo, cómo un restaurante 5 estrellas.

-Rainbow Dash y Pinkie por su parte no pudieron prender la fogata y se quedaron hablando de lo que pasó en las minas.

Hasta que Rainbow se dió cuenta de que los Simuladores eran los responsables de destrozar su amistad, dado que ella sabía que Twilight y sus amigas nunca se dirían cosas hirientes y horribles entre sí.

Una vez ahí, a Pinkie Pie se le ocurrió una Idea: que las Mane 6 y los simuladores se disfracen de sí mismos para confusione, pero con ver los disfraces, Rainbow Dash quedó atónita y perturbada y discutieron sobre el plan toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Twilight y Fluttershy siguieron la ruta trazada en el mapa de la bola de cristal, hasta que sin darse cuenta cayeron a un agujero en tierra, que resultó ser en realidad y a vieja prisión con el agujero por el que ellas cayeron como única salida llamada "oubliettes", pero ambas lograron salir de ahí con el hechizo teletransportador de Twilight hasta que para su imprevisto se toparon con un chupacabras y con ver cómo las 2 ponis se asustaron con facilidad y salieron corriendo, la Reina Chrysalis estalló de mucha risa loca.

Mientras, Applejack y Rarity se paseaban por un excéntrico bosque de flores silvestres, Rarity al ver las flores, se sintió muy atraída cual colibrí y las fue arrancando una por una sólo para adornar sus vestidos, sin embargo, un grupo de plantas carnívoras furiosas salieron a perseguir a las 2 ponis por las flores arrancadas hasta que ambas saltaron hacia un tronco flotando en un río, pero las plantas las alcanzaron.

En ese entonces, Applejack recordó sus habilidades de leñador y las aplicó para librarse de las plantas carnívoras, pero Rarity no era capaz de colaborar, aunque para colmo de males, ambas cayeron en una cascada junto a las plantas, pero Rarity las usó como paracaídas para volar por los aires, así mismo Applejack, aún a regañadientes.

Mientras, Rainbow y Pinkie se encontraban rodeadas de jackalopes que pese a ser lindos, en realidad son depredadores naturales de los cuáles tuvieron que salir huyendo a toda prisa, ya que todos ellos eran seres vampíricos.

Hasta que por casualidad, todas al encontrarse en distinta circunstancias pero huyendo del peligro, se reencontraron repentinamente.

Al huir de las bestias, todas las 6 cayeron rodando por un acantilado hasta desplomarse en el suelo. Por suerte, lograron salir con vida de dichos peligros, debidos a que los chupacabras y los jackalopes son enemigos naturales y siempre se matan unos a otros.

Tras esto, todas las ponis se reconcilian y así todas celebran su perdón y su reconciliación comiendo pastel y descansando antes de enfrentar a la Reina Chrysalis.

A los ojos de esta última, su reconciliación la enferma mucho más que aguantar la habladuría de las Cutie Mark Crusaders en pleno cautiverio.

Continuará...


	9. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 5 4

**My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad**

 **Hades: La Última Cruzada**

Capítulo 00/05: El Camino hacia Hades parte 5

Especial 2: La revancha de la Reina Chrysalis, Parte 4

Luego de un breve descanso, las Mane 6 logran llegar al castillo de la Reina Chrysalis antes de la llegada del Cometa Secretariat.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo...

La Reina Chrysalis sigue en sus aposentos esperando ansiosa la llegada de Twilight y sus Amigas mientras aguardaba la llegada del cometa y su oleada mágica, pero las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban muy confiadas y llenas de fe en las 6 ponis la derrotarán sin importar qué, aunque la reina les aseguró que se alimentará de sus emociones y a Twilight, le dará un "destino mucho mejor".

A las afueras, las pegasos Rainbow y Fluttershy sobrevolaron todo el territorio y vieron que toda la ciudad está vacía. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie notan que no hay ningún ejército esperándolas en la entrada, aunque de todos modos, las puertas se abrieron y todas entraron sin ningún problema. Una vez adentro, todas las ponis vieron un pasillo multidimensional lleno de escaleras y pasillos, tras ellas, las puertas del castillo se cerraron fuertemente detrás de ellas y luego, la voz de la Reina Chrysalis las indujo a buscarla por las puertas del castillo, sólo que muchas de ellas contienen una inesperada sopresa para ella y una de ellas conduce a los aposentos de la vil Reina.

Así que cada una de ellas se separaron para buscar la puerta y dar con la villana, Pinkie Pie abrió una de ellas y encontró el ojo de un monstruo gigante. Tras esto, cerró la puerta y quedó perturbada por la sorpresa, Applejack abrió otra y se turbó al ver a un poni terrestre parecido al Kurgan de Highlanders, Fluttershy abrió y encontró a un poni terrestre parecido al vil payaso de IT y se llenó de pavor, Rainbow abre otra y vez a 2 potrillas queson las gemelas de la peli del Resplandor, pero ni se inmutó, y por último Rarity abrió otra que en su interior vió a un poni que parecía el Fantasma de la Opera, pero sintió desagrado.

Al final, Twilight se dirigió a otra de las puertas y al abrirla, todo era completa Oscuridad y vacío. Para activar la puerta, la Reina les puso a las ponis un acertijo imposible: ¿qué semejanza hay entre un pegaso y un unicornio?, todas pensaban en dar una respuesta, pero al Pinkie Pie fue la única que logró responder bien diciendo que no hay semejanza de manera inexplícita.

Con ello, la Reina activó la puerta con su magia y así, todas entraron y resultó ser la puerta correcta y para su sorpresa, ahí estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders en cautiverio molestando a la Reina Chrysalis.

Así, todas acudieron a su rescate y Twilight fue la única que salió a encararla. Las demás se pusieron a pelear contra las hordas de simuladores. Twilight y la Reina Chrysalis entablaron un Duelo de Magia, pero el ruido de la pelea no dejaba concentrar a la Reina Chrysalis que hasta tuvo que encerrar las otras 5 ponis en capullos.

No obstante, Twilight para proteger a sus amigas, con su increíble magia disparó una enorme Ola de Luz púrpura que derribó las paredes de los aposentos y dejó casi rostizada y prácticamente atónita.

Con ello, el interés de la Reina Chrysalis por Twilight Sparkle aumentó cada vez más, que hasta le ofreció ser su estudiante más poderosa que nunca. Pero Twiligt se rehusó a aceptar dicha oferta sólo para salvar a sus amigas.

No obstante, Chrysalis puso a Twilght contra las cuerdas amenazándola con lastimar a sus amigas si no accedía a servirle y ser su discípula. Por ello, Twilight accedió sin ningúna otra opción, con ello Chrysalis liberó a Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y las CMC's, aún así, la vil reina tenía un as bajo la manga.

Para que Applejack y las demás no se atrevieran a interferir, Chrysalis puso un campo de magia y luego le dijo a Twilight que ella iniciará su camino como discípula absorbiendo las emociones de Applejack y las demás. Pero, Twilight se negó a hacerlo y aprovechando la llegada del Cometa Secretariat, ambas se trabaron en un combate.

Una vez ahí, los poderes mágicos de Twilight y Chrysalis se incrementaron al máximo nivel, pero la unicornio lavanda logró superar aún más los poderes de la diabólica monarca debido al inmenso cariño y amor que tiene por sus amigas y por Equestria, y dicho amor fue lo que le inspiró mucha más fuerza y poder para combatir a Chrysalis y llegar al punto de superar el poder que emitía el cometa.

Así, Twilight con su magia incrementada hasta el infinito, gracias a la amistad y el amor que la impulsan a seguir adelante, logró crear otra gran explosión de Magia, incluso más potente que la de la Gran Boda en Canterlot, con ello ella logró derrotar finalmente a la Reina Chrysalis y a todo su ejército de Simuladores y con ello los mandó a volar otra vez.

Así, luego del gran desenlace de esta batalla, el Cometa Secreriat terminó de surcar los cielos y la magia en Equestria volvió a su estado natural.

Un poco más tarde, todas las ponis salen del Castillo de la Reina Chrysalis sanas y salvas, en ese entonces, llega la Princesa Celestia en su carruaje real herida pero en buen estado, y Spike era quien la acompañaba y también estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, y se debe a que una horda de cocktrices atacaron Canterlot durante el transcurso del Cometa Secretariat.

Al no tener idea de lo que pasó, la Princesa Celestia preguntó que pasó y las Cutie Mark Crusaders procedieron a contarle toda la historia una por una y parte por parte.

Después, la Princesa, las ponis y Spike se pusieron a descansar con una fogata frente al castillo ya abandonado de los simuladores luego de una larga,a rdua y ajetreada semana.

Mientras tanto, la Reina Chrysalis y su ejército se encuentran encarcelados y uno de ellos disfrazado de Pinkie Pie, procedió a cantar como la poni rosadita para el desagrado de la reina y diversión para sus camaradas y de ahí no volverán a salir por un largo tiempo.

Y así, otra historia, llega a su final feliz.

Continuará...


	10. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 6 1

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad

Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/06: El Camino hacia Hades parte 6

Especial 3: La saga de Nightmare Rarity Parte 1

Unos meses después de la derrota de Nightmare Moon y el regreso de la Princesa Luna, una nueva amenaza desde el Lado Oscuro de la Luna se avecina...

Todo comienza cuando Twilight Sparkle tenía una terrible pesadilla en la que ella era perseguida por unas sombras mientras ella huía en un Ponyville hecho ruinas por tratar de sobrevivir, pero al final, las sombras la consumen completamente.

Al día siguiente, en la Biblioteca Golden Oaks...

Spike comienza el día lleno de alegría, más no Twilight, ya que padeció de Insomnio a causa de dicha pesadilla.

Mientras ellos iban caminando por el pueblo, Twilight leía un libro para encontrar una cura para el Insomnio a causa de las pesadillas que la invaden todas las noches. Pero al parecer, Twilight no fue la única con insomnio a causa de las pesadillas, pues las otras ponis también pasaron por lo mismo que hasta todas amanecieron desaliñadas, malhumoradas, imprudentes y a la vez sin mucho ánimo. Excepto por Pinkie Pie quien ideó una pijamadas pasa disipar las horribles pesadillas que atemorizaban a todas las 6.

Así, todas las ponis y Spike se quedaron dormidos con la esperanza de que la pijamada de Pinkie Pie diera buenos resultado, y así todas volvieran a dormir en calma y en paz.

No obstante, no pasó así. Puesto que desde la Luna, una enorme nube negra de densa oscuridad llegó y se infiltró en la mente de todas las ponis haciéndolas padecer las más horribles pesadillas que al parecer eran una manifestación o reflejo de sus más grandes y secretos temores.

Las pesadillas se intensificaron al máximo nivel debido a que Rarity era la más afectada por temor al rechazo y al abandono. Esto provocó que las sombras oníricas se la raptaran y se la llevaran hasta el lado oscuro del Satélite (la Luna). Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash estaban muy preocupadas por la situación, pero Spike estaba muy triste, despechado y con los ojos llorosos por perder a su amor platónico.

Twilight llegó a analizar la conexión entre dichas sombras y las pesadillas de todas las Mane 6 y con ello, sacó la conclusión de que la Princesa Luna, quien es la guardiana de los sueños sería la única quien las ayudaría a enfrentar dicha amenaza y rescatar a su amiga Rarity.

Luego de comunicar este dilema a las Princesas, ambas llegaron a la Biblioteca para ayudar a Twilight y los demás, la Princesa Luna no sabía como explicar lo que pasaba, pero la respuesta seguro debía estar relacionada con su pasado.

Las fuerzas de las sombras que secuestraron a la sexta poni eran las mismas que corrompieron a la Princesa Luna sacando provecho de sus temores y llenar su corazón de odio que la llegaron a convertir a Nightmare Moon. Hasta que 1000 años después de su regreso, los Elementos de la Armonía disiparon la maldad del corazón de la Princesa de la Noche. Pero dicha fuerza maligna no desapareció del todo, en vez de eso, las pesadillas huyeron a la Luna para aguardar el siguiente ciclo de Luna Nueva para así, conquistar la Tierra y crear el Reino de la Noche Eterna.

Adicionalmente, las fuerzas de Nightmare estaban enfocadas en destruir a las Guardianas de la Armonía que idearon una venganza tan terrible contra ellas y destruir Ponyville, que es su hogar.

Al oír dicha revelación, todas las ponis pensaron en ir a rescatar a Rarity lo antes posible, pero Luna les advirtió que llegar al Nightmare Dreamscape no sería tarea fácil debido que allí las fuerzas de Nightmare sacarían provecho de sus temores y manifestarlos en forma de pesadilla para destruirlas psicológica y espiritualmente. Pese a ello, Twilight y las otras estaban convencidas y seguras de que si lograban superar sus temores y conquistarlos, lograrían al final salvar a Rarity.

Mientras tanto, en el Nightmare Dreamscape, un reino localizado en el Lado Oscuro de la Luna, Rarity se encuentra cautiva dentro de un Palacio completamente abandonado y las fuerzas de Nightmare le dan una tenebrosa Bienvenida a su reino onírico.

Continuará...


	11. El Camino Hacia Hades Parte 6 2

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad

Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/06: El Camino hacia Hades parte 6

Especial 3: La saga de Nightmare Rarity Parte 2

De regreso en la Tierra, las Ponis se preparan para ir a la Luna. Applejack trajo su lazo y la Princesa Celestia con su magia estira la cuerda y la usa para acorralar y rodear la órbita lunar sólo para así cruzar y llegar a la superficie.

Así, la Princesa Luna usa todo su poder para atraer el Satélite de la Luna, pero todas las ponis ayudaron a jalar la cuerda con otras sus fuerzas para que la Luna esté por encima de la Tierra y así sea más fácil cruzar.

Una vez hecho esto, la Princesa Luna advirtió del poder de las fuerzas de Nightmare pero Twilight y sus amigas estaban muy confiadas y convencidas en lograr vencerlos y rescatar a Rarity a cualquier costo. Luego, las ponis procedieron a poner sus cascos literalmente en la cuerda floja y con mucho cuidado, excepto Rainbow y Fluttershy quienes son las 2 únicas pegasos del grupo mientras la Princesa Celestia estaba preparando a todo Ponyville de la terrible amenaza que se avecinaría.

Pero Spike rompió la cuerda a causa del excesivo peso que llevaba consigo y las ponis terrestres y unicornio por poco caen al oscuro vacío, pero la Princesa de la Noche logró rescatarlas con ayuda de Rainbow y Fluttershy.

Así, la Princesa, Spike y las ponis logran llegar a salvo al Nightmare Dreamscape que se encontraba en el lado oscuro de la Luna.

La Princesa Luna iluminó su cuerno pasa disipar las tinieblas lunares y ella explicó a todas las ponis que las pesadillas necesitan de un cuerpo en que recobrar fuerza y por ello, recurrió a apoderarse de los cuerpos de los habitantes pacíficos de la Luna y corromperlos.

Mientras en el palacio, las sombras de la Noches seguían insistiendo en que Rarity se una a ellos, pero la hermosa yegua unicornio sigue reusándose por amor a sus amigas y por su hogar Ponyville, pero insistieron usando su más oscuro temor: ser reemplazada por alguien más generosa que ella.

Pese a ello, Rarity aún tenía sus dudas, pero las fuerzas de Nightmare aprovecharon su incertidumbre para insistir aún más y con ello, llegar a convertir a la bella unicornio en algo aterrador.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie Lunar, la Princesa Luna y sus súbditas aún siguen recorriendo el Lado Oscuro hasta que de pronto, se toparon con las fuerzas de Pesadilla y así todas empezaron a galopar por sus vidas, solo que las sombras atraparon a Twilight y le mostraron su temor: fracasar y perder su priviliegio como alumna de la Princesa Celestia.

Pero la Princesa Luna y Spike animaron a Twilight a despertar de dicho mal sueño y combatirlo, y al final lograron hacer Twilight enfrentara sus demonios y lograra salir del trance onírico en el que se encontraba su subconsciente.

Lo mismo pasó con Rainbow Dash quien temía sentirse incapaz de volar, pero la Princesa Luna, Twilight y Spike lograron despertarla logrando recuperar su autoconfianza y valor para volar.

Pinkie Pie vivía en una pesadilla en la que todos la abucheaban por no ser tan entrenida pero Twilight la animó y eso desató en Pinkie Pie una furia intensa que le devolvió la capacidad de creer que ella era la más graciosa, entretenida y divertida de todos los Ponis.

Fluttershy vivía una pesadilla en la que los animales ya no la querían, pero las ponis la ayudaron a recuperar su valentía y fortaleza contra la pesadilla, y al final, quedaba sólo Applejack.

Applejack soñaba que le falló a toda su familia y Sweet Apple Acres se encontraba en plena sequía, pero sus amigas le devolvieron la seguridad que iba perdiendo.

Así, todas y cada una de ellas se fueron liberando del trance, pero las fuerzas oscuras de Nightmare las tenían rodeadas y ellas trataron de convencer

a la Princesa Luna de que vuelva a su lado aprovechando la inseguridad y el temor que ella siente, pero Twilight y las demás la convencieron de que ellas 5 son sus mejores amigas y confiaban en ella, pero la joven princesa aún seguía con esa inseguridad, por lo tanto los habitantes oscuros del Nightmare Dreamscape estaban preparados por si Luna no accedía a su tentadora oferta, ellos tenían una "sorpresa muy especial" para ellas...

...su nueva reina de la Noche Eterna, ¡Nightmare Rarity!

Continuará...


	12. El Camino hacia Hades Parte 6 3

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad

Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/06: El Camino hacia Hades parte 6

Especial 3: La saga de Nightmare Rarity Parte 3

En la Tierra, en la ciudad de Ponyville...

La Princesa Celestia pone al pueblo en estado de Alerta Máxima, hasta que de pronto..., una manga silueta con forma de yegua se pone al manifiesto sobre la brillante faz de la Luna y ahora todos los ciudadanos, incluso la Princesa comienzan a temer lo peor. De regreso a la Luna, las ponis enfrentan a Nightmare Rarity y tratan de la manera posible de hacer que su amiga Rarity vuelva a ser la misma de antes haciéndola recordar su amistad y sus días más felices, pero nada resultó. Incluso Spike trató de hacer que la unicornio regrese a ser la hermosa yegua de buen corazón que solía ser.

Sin embargo, Rarity se resistió y se rehusó, y luego enfocó su atención en la joven Princesa de la Noche tratando de manipularla, pero Twilight y las demás la animaron a escuchar sus manipulaciones. Con ello, Nightmare Rarity decidió conquistar y destruir Ponyville, no sin antes destruir a todas las Ponies para no se entrometieran en sus viles planes.

Las 5 ponies, Spike y la Princesa Luna también lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contras las sombras de Nightmare Rarity, hasta que la Princesa Luna regresó a la Tierra a ayudar a su hermana y sus aliados a proteger Ponyville, mientras Twilight y sus amigos se quedaron en la Luna a combatir en la Luna. Aún así, Nightmare Rarity se aburrió de ver a sus ex-amigas combatir a sus tropas que decidió encerrarlas a un calabozo en el Castillo de la Luna, y una vez ahí, las ponis fueron poco a poco perdiendo sus esperanzas al ver que Rarity no volvería a ser la misma y sin la Generosidad, los Elementos de la Armonía son inútiles.

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, Spike despertó luego de la dura caída que sufrió y luego procedió a intentar salvar a sus amigas, no obstante terminó cansado de caminar y terminó adormecido con mucha facilidad y de pronto unas criaturas que parecían babosas camaleón se posaron sobre

él y se camuflaron con el color de sus escamas, esto le dió al bebé dragón una idea para salvar a Rarity y a sus amigas con sigilo.

En el balcón del castillo, Rarity explicó a sus generales el motivo por el que fue elegida para ser la huésped de las Pesadillas y también decidió dejar las ponis pudrirse en el calabozo hasta que llegue el momento de su victoria.

Así, Spike planeó primero rescatar a sus amigas y luego a su amor platónico de la maldad de las Pesadillas, luego Spike se infiltró dentro del Castillo para buscar el calabozo, hasta que las pesadillas comenzaron a distraerlo de su objetivo creando una ilusión tentadora en la que Spike y Rarity se vuelven reyes, pero Spike luego de tantas dudas, despertó de la ilusión y pasó su propia prueba.

Pese a ello, Spike también terminó como rehén de Nightmare Rarity. Así, la reina de la noche decidió llevar a cabo a invasión sin más demora.

Nightmare Rarity: "La pesadilla apenas comienza..., ha ha ha ha..."

Continuará...


	13. El Camino hacia Hades Parte 6 4

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad

Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 00/06: El Camino hacia Hades parte 6

Especial 3: La saga de Nightmare Rarity Parte Final

Mientras huía del Nightmare Dreamscape, la Princesa Luna se sentía otra vez con culpa por dejar atrás a sus súbditas atrapadas en la Luna a causa de su debilidad. Al aterrizar en Ponyville, Luna le avisa a su hermana mayor Celestia que Twilight y los demás ya fueron capturados por las Pesadillas y ahora ambas preparar a todo el pueblo para el repentino e inminente ataque.

De regreso a la Luna, las 5 ponis se encontraban cautivas y sin esperanzas de salir, hasta que todas y cada una de ellas comenzaron a discutir desde sus respectivas celdas, todas menos Fluttershy, quien andaba consolando a un conejito de pesadilla con su amabilidad. Hasta que de pronto, una enorme y poderosas auras comenzaron a emerger de sus corazones e iluminaron con sus luces sus respectivas celdas.

Resulta que ese fue el poder de su amistad lo que les daba ese increíble poder y esa poderosa luz que llegó a iluminar la oscuridad de la desesperanza. Mientras tanto, Nightmare Rarity y sus tropas se estaban preparando para la invasión a Ponyville y Spike fue involucrado a la Fuerza a acompañar a las tropas, hasta que el bebé dragón, logró huir del lugar usando las babosas lunares y llega al calabozo a rescatar a las demás ponis aprovechando, que el guardia esta dormido, pero él no venía con la llave para liberarlas de su cautiverio.

Pero pese a las bajas de las demás expectativas, Pinkie Pie se puso a bailar hasta que de su melena esponjosa y rosada, salió la llave del calabozo de forma inexplicable y así, Spike aprovechó para liberar a todas las demás ponis, pero el guardia despertó e iba a impedir que las yeguas y Spike escapen para obtener el reconocimiento que tanto ansía.

Sin embargo, las 5 ponies usaron el poder de su amistad para limpiar el alma del guardia de pesadilla haciéndole entender que la amistad es lo más increíble y maravilloso que hay en el universo.

De vuelta en la Tierra, la Batalla decisiva por el destino de Ponyville estaba a punto de comenzar. Luna comenzó a atacar a Nightmare Rarity, pero eso no bastó.

Por ende, Nightmare Rarity ordena a sus tropas a atacar a los ciudadanos de Ponyville, pero estos últimos usaron todo lo que tenían, su talento y sus herramientas para combatir a las pesadillas, puesto que todos estaban muy dispuestos a defender su amado hogar, aún a costa de sus propias vidas. La Princesa Luna siguió luchando contra Nightmare Rarity, al final esta última le disparó una terrible descarga de energía de su cuerno dejándola caer al suelo hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo, haciendo que otra vez pierda las esperanzas y auto-confianza, con ello Nightmare Rarity se sintió muy confiada en que Luna falló en su misión y defraudó a toda Equestria.

Pero la Princesa Celestia y todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville la animaron a nunca autoflagelarse y no caer en el desespero, su compasión la salvó y la impulsaron a seguir adelante, levantarse y seguir peleando por Ponyville, pues ya era su nuevo hogar y sus ciudadanos, su nueva familia. Todo ello indujo a la Princesa de la Noche a levantarse y evolucionar a una versión más adulta de sí misma y mucho más poderosa que nunca.

Pero ellos ya no estaban solos en la lucha, Twilight y sus amigos regresaron de la Luna para salvar a Ponyville y a Rarity. Las ponis mezclaron sus poderes con el de la Princesa Luna para purificar las almas de los habitantes del Nightmare Dreamscape, regresándolos a su forma original, que realidad fueron los habitantes autóctonos de la Luna.

Y ahora, sólo queda purificar el alma de Rarity de las Pesadillas que la corrompían, pero eso aún no bastaba, que Rarity también tenía que poner de su parte para vencer y disipar las fuerzas malignas que reprimían su mente sacando provecho de su temor a ser olvidada.

Con ello, Twilight y las demás decidieron mezclar sus bellos recuerdos con ella y el poder cósmico de la Armonía para liberar a la hermosa yegua de la Generosidad y al final, Spike fue el último y el más crucial en dar el golpe definitivo a las Pesadillas liberándo a su amor de su maligno control y así, Rarity volvió a la normalidad y así las fuerzas de las Pesadillas desaparecieron para siempre.

Y así, la Batalla llegó a su fin con Ponyville y sus ciudadanos a salvo, las criaturas de la Luna libres del mal que los corrompía.

La Princesa Luna se despidió de las 6 ponis regresando a las criaturas lunares a su respectivo hogar y ahora todos los ponis podrán gozar de la noche y finalmente dormir en paz.

Princesa Luna: "Las Pesadillas son un mero reflejo de nuestros temores y miedos, ellos nos enseñaron que tenemos el poder para combatirlas y vencerlas usando la eterna luz del amor y la amistad en nuestros corazones".

Fin.


	14. Cápitulo 1

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad  
Hades: La Última Cruzada

Capítulo 1: Comienza una Nueva Guerra Sagrada

Fecha: 19 de Diciembre de 2015 A.E.

Era la época del Solsticio de Invierno en el Reino de Equestria y la Noche cubrió toda la faz de la Tierra como un enorme cubrelecho de color azul oscuro adornado de lentejuelas y escarcha plateada brillante, con la Luna en la cúspide del firmamento celeste.

Equestria y todo los demás reinos de la Tierra disfrutaban de una amena y agradable época de paz y armonía sin precedentes. Por ende, se está llevando a cabo el gran Festival del Invierno en todas las ciudades del Reino, incluso en el humilde poblado de Ponyville dónde Twilight Sparkle, la más fiel estudiante de la Princesa Celestia se encuentra de camino a disfrutar del Festival juntos a sus 5 mejores amigas: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity quienes con los elementos de la armonía vencieron a Nightmare Moon y salvaron a la Princesa Luna haciendo que ella y su hermana mayor se reconciliaran luego de 1000 largos años de exilio.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot...

La Princesa Luna, princesa de la Noche y co-soberana de Equestria, se encontraba en el balcón del castillo disfrutando de la Noche vestida con una bufanda de color azul oscuro y botas de ule también de color azul, sus bellos ojos de color azul turquesa reflejaban el brillo de las Estrellas y su hermoso rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de placidez, serenidad y alegría al contemplar la Paz que imperaba en el Reino. Entre tanto, su hermana mayor: la Princesa Celestia, princesa del Sol y también co-soberana del Reino salía de sus aposentos vestida con su bufanda y botas de ule de color amarillo trayendo con su cuerno mágico chocolate caliente y malvaviscos para disfrutar por un rato de la velada junto a su hermana menor. La hermana mayor abraza a la menor con su ala derecha y la acaricia con mucha dulzura a modo de saludo. Luego de esto, ambas proceden a conversar.

-Que hermoso- Dijo Celestia con su dulce voz. -Todo el Reino se ve muy hermoso esta noche. Este Año el Solsticio de Invierno será sin lugar a dudas el más espléndido y mágico de toda la historia, ¿no lo crees así, hermanita?-

-En efecto, mi querida hermana- Respondió Luna con su serena voz. -Es increíble que luego de mil años, todos nuestros súbtidos disfruten mucho más de la Noche como nunca antes lo había hecho, esto es algo en verdad fantástico-

-Ya lo creo que sí, hermanita- Respondió la mayor. -Como toda Equestria celebra el Festival del Invierno, sobre nuestras tierras pronto caerá una mágica y hermosa Lluvia de Estrellas. Será un evento especial e inolvidable, así será como es que el Invierno inciará de una forma única y esplendorosa, espero que lo disfrutes, mi querida, hermanita-

-Gracias, hermana- Dijo la menor con una sonrisa. -Voy a disfrutar de esta velada al máximo-

-Me alegra escucharlo, hermanita- Asintió Celestia. -Me encanta verte muy feliz, ¿sí lo sabías?-

-Sí, así es. Tia, claro que lo sé. ¿Sabes qué es lo que a mí me encanta, hermana mayor?-

-¿Qué cosa, Luna?-

-Que a mí me encanta muchísimo disfrutar de tu compañía- Contestó Luna.

-Lo mismo digo yo, mi querida hermanita. Lo mismo digo yo-

-Sí, es muy bonito que estemos juntas otra vez luego de mil años-

-Lo sé, Luna. Ya echaba de menos tu amistad-

Y así, ambas nobles hermanas seguían disfrutando cómoda y tiernamente un agradable y ameno momento de calidad para ellas solas, libres de sus ocupaciones y también de sus estresantes deberes como monarcas del Reino. Las Princesas del Sol y la Luna disfrutaban de la noche comiendo malvaviscos y bebiendo chocolate caliente para mantenerse cálidas y bien calentitas ante el frío nocturno. Luna sentía una completa y total paz interior estando abrazada por el ala de su hermana mayor, pero aún así sentía que algo la perturbaba.

-¿Tia?- Dijo la hermana menor.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanita?- Preguntó la hermana menor.

-Bueno, es que... hacía mil años no volvía a sentir tu calor, no desde que mis celos y mi envidia me convirtieron en Nightmare Moon y eso..., generó un horrible vacío en tu corazón...- Respondió Luna con lágrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos turquesa. -...por mi culpa sufriste de la soledad..., lo mismo que yo estando confinada en la Luna, durante todos estos miles de años..., y todo... por culpa mía. Por ello, te pido que por favor me perdones, mil y un veces, perdóname, hermana...-

Celestia, al escuchar hablar a su hermana menor entrecortado por el llanto, simpatizó con ella y mostro su compasión y cariño.

-Oh, mi querida Luna...- Dijo la mayor reconfortando a la menor. -Tú bien sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón..., y sé muy bien cuanto hemos sufrido tú y yo. Durante 1000 años permanecimos aisladas por nuestras diferencias, pero sabes que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia pudieron más con nuestro Amor Fraternal. Por ello, nunca he dejado de pensar en tí ni por un sólo instante. Día y noche intercedí y recé por tí sin cesar hasta el día en que volvieras a la tierra. Con mis rezos he siempre permanecido contigo..., en tu corazón-

-Es verdad- Dijo la menor. -Estando confinada en la Luna, sentí como si una especie de aura dorado calentara mi corazón con toda su calidez. Sí, tu Amor infinito me cobijó durante 1000 años, oh hermana...- La menor abrazó a su hermana mayor para expresar su gratitud. -...mil y un gracias por cuidar de mí. Te quiero-

-Igual yo, hermanita. Nunca lo olvides-

La mayor también procedió a abrazar a Luna con toda dulzura

-Tia. Quédate conmigo hoy y siempre... y por favor. Prometamos con el corazón y poniendo a los Altos Cielos y la Luz como testigos, que nunca jamás nos volveremos a separar, y que sin importar lo que pase debemos estar siempre juntas-

-Esta bien, hermanita. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo y nunca más te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase. Y tú, prométeme que de ahora en adelante, siempre debes luchar por mantener firme nuestra Amistad, y nunca permitir que nuestra Hermandad vuelva a ser destruida. Prométemelo, Luna-

-Te doy mi palabra de Princesa y de hermana, Tia-

-¿Hacemos el juramento Pinkie?-

-Okay- Dijo Luna.

Y así, ambas hermanas accedieron a hacer el juramento Pinkie para sellar dicho pacto: -"Con cerrojo y sin cerrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo"-

Luego, Celestia y Luna se echaron a reir un buen rato tras hacer el juramento Pinkie y al final volvieron a sentarse para disfrutar de la Velada juntas. Entonces, a la mente de la hermana mayor se le vino algo de mayor importancia que debía decirle a su hermana menor.

-¿Luna?-

-¿Qué pasa, hermana?- Preguntó Luna.

-Te quiero desear un muy feliz cumpleaños, mi linda hermanita-

-¿Lo recordaste?- Preguntó Luna con asombro. -¡Albricias!, Tia. Mi natalicio se celebrará dentro de 2 semanas. Empero, me alegro mucho saber que te acordaras de la fecha de mi cumpleaños-

-Por supuesto, yo jamás olvidaría esa fecha muy especial para mi hermanita. Por ello organizaré un plan inolvidable y adecuado para estas fechas decembrinas, con todo  
el Reino celebraremos la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos de una forma excepcional y mágica, y para tu cumple, te organizaré una fiesta muy especial para tí-

-Eso suena..., magnánimo y muy lindo de tu parte, hermana. Estoy muy ansiosa por disfrutar de estas fiestas contigo, con tu alumna Twilight y sus amigas, sería maravilloso- Afirmó Luna  
con mucha emoción.

-Obvio lo será hermanita, y dado que vas a cumplir un año más mayor, te encomendaré una nueva misión para Equestria-

-¿De veras?, ¿y cuál es? Dime los detalles- Preguntó Luna muy emocionada.

-Verás...,- Explicó Celestia. -...hace unas horas, percibí el sonido de un corazón latente en forma de un aura oscura. Eso indica que la paz en nuestro mundo no volverá a durar por mucho tiempo. El reino estará a punto de enfrentar una nueva amenaza y necesita de protección para velar por la seguridad de nuestras tierras mientras duermo para recobrar fuerzas. En caso de que detectar alguna anomalía, llama a mi estudiante Twilight y a sus amigas para proteger el Reino, y como refuerzo puedes llamar también a todos los posibles que tengas a la mano. Claro, si es que estás tú dispuesta para asumir dicha responsabilidad, ¿crees tener lo necesario para dicha misión, hermanita?-

-Afirmativo, hermana- Respondió la menor con aires de un soldado de la guardia real. -No os preocupéis y descansad, mi honorable hermana, pues como siempre yo velaré la Noche-

Al escuchar tal respuesta de parte de su hermana menor, Celestia soltó una risilla adorable y procedió a contestar así: -Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi querida Luna-

Después, la hermana mayor procedió a darle un beso de las buenas noches a su hermana menor. -Buenas noches, Luna. Que la Luz te proteja. Te quiero-

-Igualmente...- Respondió Luna. -Yo también te quiero..., mucho-

Después Luna procedió a devolver el beso de las buenas noches a su hermana mayor para despedirse. Luego de esto, Celestia entró a sus aposentos reales confiada y totalmente aliviada en que su hermana menor cumpliría con tal misión y también con el beso de las buenas noches que recibió de su hermana menor.

Así, la hermana menor se quedó a cargo del Reino de Equestria y con la plena confianza y seguridad en sí misma de ser fiel a la promesa que ambas hicieron para forjar y mantener aún más fuerte su hermandad. Pero aún así, sintió algo de preocupación e inseguridad por lo que le dijo su hermana mayor y se preguntó para sí: -¿Cuál será esa la amenaza de la que me habló mi hermana mayor?-

Luego, la hermana menor realizó una sencilla y humilde plegaria al Cielo: -Si Tú me escuchases, Divina Providencia, te lo pido: dame un poco de tu Luz para poder desentrañar lo que aún permanece oculto ante mis ojos-

Entonces, la Princesa de la Noche comenzó a sentir una breve migraña y luego se le iluminaron los ojos y luego comenzó a experimentar una serie de visiones sobre el futuro:

Primero, ella vió que el Sol y La Luna son devorados por una sombra erébica. Segundo: A un Colosal Fénix Oscuro de seis alas se alza en el Firmamento con un abrir de alas, despliega su ejército de sombras como estrellas fugaces sobre toda la faz de la Tierra provocando destrucción por todas partes. Y por último: Unas luces aparecen en el Cielo (seis en total), 6 espíritus de la Armonía aparecen en el Cielo y vuelan a la velocidad de la Luz e impactan con un sólo golpe certero en corazón del Fénix Oscuro destruyéndolo completamente salvando así la Tierra de su maldad.

Luego de esto, Luna despertó, volvió en sí asustada y sudando frío por las visiones que ella presenció.

-Oh no, entonces era cierto lo que me dijo mi hermana...- Dijo para sí. -...una nueva amenaza se avecina a nuestro reino. Tengo que ir a averiguar de que se trata, debo buscar más información al respecto-

Entonces Luna lo hizo así, se teletransportó a la Biblioteca por más información y después trajo consigo unos cuantos libros y a la luz de dichas visiones proféticas, la Princesa Luna encontró las imágenes de dichas visiones, unió los conceptos, buscó sus significados y entonces ahí encontró la respuesta:

-Esto lo confirma, finalmente ha llegado el día. El día en el cual el Sello con el que mi hermana selló la maldad hace 100 años en la previa Cruzada, termine debilitándose y sea destruido. Solo así, todo el ejército de las Sombras y las 108 estrellas demoniacas gobernadas por Hades, el Emperador del Inframundo, sean libres de su prisión en el fondo de la Oscuridad y salgan a aterrorizar la Tierra por última vez para así traer el Final de los Días. Otra nueva Cruzada contra Hades, empezará... ahora-

Luego Luna decidió tomar medidas en aras de proteger a toda Equestria de esta amenaza latente. Así es que optó por llamar telepáticamente a 5 miembros de su guardia real nocturna.

-A la orden de Vuestra Alteza Serenísima- Respondió uno de los guardias.

-Nos alegra que llegárais a tiempo- Dijo aliviada la hermana menor. -Pedimos a vosotros los 5 hacer un grande favor a vuestra princesa de la Noche: Id y buscad a una maga viajera llamada Trixie, a la Princesa Cadence y a su esposo Shinning Armor, a Zecora y a la Abuela Smith y avisadles que se reúnan en Canterlot para una reunión de Emergencia lo antes posible. ¡Partid de Inmediato!-

-Enterado, Alteza-

Y así, los 5 guardias acataron dicha orden y se fue cada uno a su lugar de destino.  
-Zecora en el Bosque Everfree  
-Shining Armor y Cadence en el Imperio de Cristal  
-La Abuela Smith en Sweet Apples Acres  
-y por último Trixie en Manehattan.

Por último, la Princesa Luna se dirijió a su escritorio y comenzó a redactar una carta a Twilight Sparkle diciendo así...

-Querida Twilight Sparkle..., te habla la Princesa Luna. Solicito que tú y tus amigas os dirijáis a la ciudad de Canterlot inmediatamente...-

Fin del Capítulo 1

Continuará...


End file.
